ASHN to ashes dust to dust
by ThatCorruptKid
Summary: Meet Alice, Sly, Hetra, and Nova as they reclaim Remnant from Grimm, the WhiteFang, and something far more sinister beyond the vail of what we can see.


**Hey guess who's not dead... Yet. I got some spare time to start this thing. I just wanted to try something else. I'm gonna try a OC story and see if it works out. Updates for the other 2 fanfics will be updated soon. Maybe. Also if you have a suggestion comment or message it**.

Team ASHN [Pronounced as Ashen]

Team members:

Alice Vermilion

Sly Copper

Hetra Lite

Nova Locklear

Known for: Stealth and tactical assassinations

Name: Alice Vermilion (Leader)

Gender: Female

Race:Half panther faunus (no animal features besides sharp teeth, exceptional hearing/vision, and night vision)

Weapon: A vermilion Longbow and quiver with grey accents, with Electric/fire dust crystal arrowheads referred to as LongShot.

Semblance:Creating small (1 meter diameter) portals that lead to the opposite side of the object it's placed on. But can only last 5 minutes if held any longer it causes headaches nosebleeds, and risk of passing out.

Physical description: skinny, 5"4, vermilion eyes, dark gray hoodie pullover with vermilion lining, black baggy cargo pants, shoulder length light brown hair, light tan, dark brown hiking boots, small silver ring on left middle finger, and a diamond shaped burn scar.

History: grew up in a small town outside vale called Deronn which was overran by Grimm and in the fear of the moment she and her brother lost track of their parents. Was put to work in a sweatshop and was branded [which left diamond shaped burn] after learning to control her semblence escaped. Later on she lost her brother to the white fang in a robbery at a dust shop. After which she promised to get stronger, for him, and for her parents.

Personality: A bit shy but kind after some adjustments. Sometimes makes jokes bu not that often. Polite, reasonably well mannered, respectful, willing to stand up for people, and curious. Self conscious. Likes to read, listens to music (And will sing along absentmindedly), and enjoys being alone.

Fighting style: Long range arrow shots, capable of close combat and uses various pressure points and fast jabs, scout assassinations, and speed fighting.

Team relationship: has come to respect her team, though often gets into fights with Sly.

Stats  
Strength: D+  
Endurance: C+  
Fight Speed: C  
Agility: S  
Intelligence: A-  
Aura: B-  
Dust: B+

Sly Copper

Male

Human

Copper coloured Katana (1 meter blade) turns into 2 separate blades dust (Ice) infused blade called Laminas Glacial

X-ray vision

Fitt build, 5" 8, copper eyes and copper windswept hair, wears a black trench coat with his katanas sheeth on his back, a grey long sleeved shirt with his logo on the back, white loose jeans, and gray tennis shoes. Black metal braces on each forearm, and a copper charm on his coat.

Grew up in vale with his parents and sister. Had a decent childhood, but was often bullied by classmates for his lack of friends.

Quick to fight, defensive, stubborn even when wrong, rebellious, and a bit aggressive at times.

Close range hits often uses kicks and slashes

Accepts his team but gets into fights with Amber who he has a crush on but doesn't want to admit it.

Stats  
Strength: B+  
Endurance: A  
Fight Speed: D  
Agility: C  
Intelligence: C-  
Aura:B+  
Dust: S

Hetra Lite

Female

Human

Light grey cutlass' with black accents combined with a Winchester Rifle (fear illusion/flare dust) the blade of the cutlass folds back to reveal the rifle barrel, that if shot with the illusion round will cause any living thing that one sees becomes a similar version of their worst fear it wears off in 2 minutes. The weapon is called Darkened Lights.

Able to move objects with her mind- one at a time -if she can lift them herself.

Reasonably fit build, 5"2, short blond hair, her right eye is light grey and her left eye is black, light gray sweatpants shorts, light blue T-shirt, black running shoes, with bright blue shin high socks, black sweat band on right wrist, a dark grey belt that holds the sheaths for her weapons, and black shades.

Only child verbally abusive mother and, lost father that the age of 12, was taken into child protective services by the age of 14.

Emotionally distant, strategic, rarely talks around people besides the staff and her team. Tries to get along with everyone.

Mid-ranged attacks are quick, precise, and calculated.

She likes her team, they're the only ones she's opened up to. Has a crush on Nova.

Stats  
Strength: C-  
Endurance: E  
Fight Speed: S  
Agility: A+  
Intelligence: A-  
Aura: D+  
Dust: C-

Nova Locklear

Male

Human

A black and blue whip that doubles as a taser. The whip's handle has a dial that controls the amount of electricity. It is called Sapphire Tonitrua.

Can manipulate/conduct electricity at will.

Average build, 6"1, deep blue eyes, black spiked hair with blue highlights, black jeans, blue and black jacket, white undershirt, Grey work boots, silver necklace with small blue charm.

He grew up in Vacuo. he had an average childhood, and a reasonably well off family.

He is the humorous one on the team, making puns, jokes whenever possible. Can be serious when needed. Talks a lot, very social. Likes the simpler things in life.

Long-mid range attacks, attacks are various and powerful.

Likes his team even when he teases them. Has a crush, on Hetra.

Stats  
Strength: A-  
Endurance: E+  
Fight Speed: C  
Agility: B-  
Intelligence: C-  
Aura: S  
Dust: C-

 **Don't own RWBY but a gal can dream**

Alice looked around the airship, her eyes scanning for any faunus she'd only found 2, a cat faunus who hid her ears with a little black bow reading quietly and a goat faunus of some kind.

'Well; at least I'm not the only one' she thought as clicked shuffle on her scroll. As she gazed out the window.

A small tone played and the windows the image of a blond woman was displayed.

"Hello, and welcome to the Beacon Academy; my name is Glynda Goodwitch." She began "You are among a privileged few who could be accepted into our prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and it is your job as future huntsmen and huntress' to uphold that peace. And we hope your stay at Beacon Academy will"

 _ **"Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly."**_

Alice stood up and stretched her arms, legs, and her back and prepared her bag. It was about 5 minutes after the first announcement

 _ **"Attention passengers we have now arrived at Beacon Academy."**_

She felt a light tap on her right shoulder and looked up and saw a girl a bit shorter than her, but the most striking part of her was her eyes they were black and light grey. She gestured for her to take off her headphones.

"Uh H-hi." Greeted the girl

'She seemed to be a bit anxious.' Thought Alice "Hey, uh, need somethin'?" Alice asked meekly

The girl gestured to the overhead storage unit above her "can you help me with my bag?" She asked trying to take her bag out of the overhead.

"Let me get that for you." A male voice offered "The name's Nova, Nova Locklear" he said offering his hand to the girl

"H-hetra, Hetra Lite." She replied quietly shaking his hand

"And who might you be?" He asked pulling Hetra's bag out of the cubby

"Alice Vermilion"

Nova finally pulled the bag out. "Ayyyye I got it." He said smirking triumphantly

"T-thank you." Thanked Hetra blushing slightly

"Not a problem my dear lady." He said bowing slightly still smirking making her blush brighter.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but, can you guys move I kinda need to go" interrupted Alice gently pushing the duo out of her way.

'Way to ruin the moment alice' she scolded herself as she walked out the airship

"Woah" she gauked staring at the Academy

"Daaaaaaaammmmnn" cussed Nova

"So, where do we go?" Asked Hetra meekly

Alice reached into her bag and fished out a pamphlet. "It says we should be in the gym by 12:15"

 ** _BOOM_**

A loud explosion irrupted from the front of the school

 ***walks into frame casually***

 **So yeah, this was a thing. I had these characters on the waiting list for a while I just wanted to put them to use. This chapter didnt have much plot but it was just a introduction to the chapters. Chapters won't be frequent but they will be pretty lengthy. At least 900 words**

 ***looks around at deadly weapon thrown into the wall***

 **They do not seem happy**

 ***starts running away***

 **SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSUPERSORRY**


End file.
